Michael Vinoda
"Don't make promises you can't keep, 'cause you can't always fix 'em!" '''Michael Vinoda '''was a schizophrenic spree killer who embarked on an interstate crime spree in Devotion. Background One of the two children of Grant Nichols and a yet-to-be-identified mother, the latter of which died at an unknown point of his life, Michael became traumatized when his sister, Tami, hung herself after Nichols abandoned them. As a result, he kept Tami's corpse with him for several years. At another point of his life, he left home and was fostered by numerous families. When he became an adult, he went through a cycle of applying a job, getting it, and later getting fired from it; he was fired from his most recent job when he claimed that voices were talking in his head. Prior to Devotion, Michael returned to his childhood home, which still contained Tami's corpse, and brought it with him when he started killing. All the while, he experienced a series of hallucinations in which Tami was still alive. Devotion Michael is seen stalking the Laughlin family and is given a casual wave from the Laughlin daughter, who believes he is friendly. He presumably tinkers with the family's camera, ensuring that the Laughlin father, Kevin, would stray from the family to fix it. As Kevin attempts to fix the camera, Michael hits him from behind and puts him to sleep with chloroform. Kevin awakes from his unconsciousness, only to see Michael talking to Tami's corpse before being hung. Michael, again thinking Tami is alive, makes his sister watch as Kevin's life slowly slips away. Later, while at a hotel, Michael spots Otis Meredith and later stages a car accident at an isolated highway to lure him in. Once again in a hallucination, he orders Tami to watch as he murders Otis. He manages to get away before the Red Cell team arrives at the crime scene. They later realize from evidence at the hotel that Tami is dead and Michael is taking her corpse with him in his spree. Garcia later identifies Michael and Rawson and Griffith go to Michael's house, finding several nooses in the barnhouse. Meanwhile, Cooper realizes that Michael is going back to Nichols, whom they interviewed earlier and pinpointing him as Michael and Tami's father. The Red Cell team arrive at Nichols' house, where Michael is prepared to hang Nichols in front of his new family and Tami's corpse. When Cooper tried to talk him down, Michael attempted to shoot himself in the mouth, only for Rawson to shoot Tami's corpse in order to attract his attention, allowing the local police to make the arrest. Modus Operandi Michael would wait for his victims to be isolated before hitting them with a blunt object and then putting them to sleep with chloroform. As they are unconsciousness, Michael would tie their hands with duct tape while in a praying position and tie a noose around their neck. When they would awake, he would knock away the stool they are standing on, slowly killing them. Later, Michael would use more elaborate ruses to lure in his victims.﻿ Profile Known Victims *Omaha, Nebraska: Unnamed victim *Joliet, Illinois: Kevin Laughlin *Unknown location in Ohio: Otis Meredith *Washington, D. C.: The Nichols family **Grant Nichols **Kristen Nichols **Erica Nichols Appearances *Season One **Devotion﻿